Brantford: The Game
Brantford: The Game is the 16th Episode of the "Jumanji" animated series. Plot Judy is asked a math problem in class and doesn't know the answer and the one she gives gets her made fun of. Upon returning home, she and Peter play "Jumanji" and she gets the clue "solving problems is a game, the highest point should be your aim" before being sucked in. The two arrive inside "Jumanji's" realm near a solitary Lion cub, which they dread as they know the mother should be nearby, proving them right when an angry Lioness pounces out on them. The Lioness chases the kids to a gorge and they forced to jump over the ravine but Judy misevaluated the distance and while hanging onto the edge they're cornered by Van Pelt. But before the hunter can take them as his prize, the kids are saved by Alan who gives him the Lion cub and swings away with Judy and Peter leaving Van Pelt to be inevitably attacked by the Lioness mother. Judy becomes more depressed with herself after she miscalculated the jump, but after hearing their clue Alan takes them to the Temple of the Skiwans who were "Jumanji" inhabitants who supposedly found a way to escape. In the temple, they're attacked by giant roaches but escape into a secret passageway. There they find "Brantford: The Game", apparently a Brantford game version of "Jumanji". The tokens for the game are Alan, Peter, and Judy as well. Alan rolls and they get the clue "knowledge is key to this illusion, ignorance is no solution" and are sucked into Brantford. There they encounter a warped version of Aunt Nora and a much bigger version of the neighborhood dog. Chased by the monster dog, they realize they're not really in Brantford but in another game like "Jumanji". Peter manages to trap the dog in a tunnel and they set to work on solving their clue. They try the school and encounter Manji versions of Rock and his friends, but all that ends up happening is the school is destroyed by acid. They try the library next but only end up releasing creatures from the books when touching them and encountering Van Bentley, an Officer Bentley version of Van Pelt, losing him when they again set a vengeful Lioness on him. After escaping that they figure that perhaps the two clues are simply two parts of one clue and head to the observatory, the highest point in Brantford. There they find a bunch of equations and are captured by a warped version of Judy's teacher that also serves as the Brantford Game's equivalent of Professor Ibsen, who sets each up in a fatal trap and gives them a problem to solve as Brantford requires brain power to be beaten. Judy realizes the question is just like the one the teacher gave her and solves it and saves herself, Alan and Peter. The teacher is shocked as no one ever succeeded before and they all leave Brantford as Judy solved Alan's Brantford clue which returns him to "Jumanji" and the kids home as they also solved their "Jumanji" clue. Back at the Parrish Mansion, the kids encounter Aunt Nora wearing a green face mask and run away as she resembles her warped self, much to her surprise. Continuity *Like the 1995 film, Alan is able to tell the difference between an Alligator and a Crocodile. *Rock's Manji form in the alternative dimension serves as an ironic twist since the Manjis wanted to eat him when he arrived in "Jumanji". *The Juroceros in the library is blue, rather than olive as it appears in "The Intruder". Note *An unnamed grey reptile creature appears in the Brantford Game world as well as having its portrait on the game board's painting. It somewhat resembles a Postosuchus, which is a genus of rauisuchid reptile that lived during the late Triassic period throughout what is now North America. Gallery File:Jumanji_Lion_Cub.png|The Lion Cub. File:Jumanji_Lioness.png|The Lioness. File:Jumanji_TV_Lion_Mohter_&_Cub.png|The Lioness defending her cub. File:Jumanji_TV_Lioness.png|The Lioness searches for her cub. File:Jumanji_Van_Pelt_Lion_Cub.png|Van Pelt awaits being mauled by a Lioness due to holding her cub. File:Brantford_the_Game.jpg|BRANTFORD GIVES A CLUE TO HELP PLAYERS COMPLETE THEIR TURN. File:Jumanji_TV_Manji_Rock.png|Brantford's Manji tribe (Rock's gang). File:Jumanji_TV_Simians.png|Monkeys released from the Simian behaviour book. File:Jumanji_TV_Tiger.png|The Tiger released from the book under the T section. File:Jumanji_TV_Van_Bentley.png|"Van Bentley". File:Jumanji_TV_Libraray_Animals.png|Animals produced from the library books. File:Jumanji_TV_Brantford_Library.png|The Postosuchus released in the library. Category:Episodes